


love triangle.

by xiaosbf



Series: pathfinder ☆ [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Triangles, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, anygay, but you like pathfinder, i imagine the reader to be male though, lowercase intended, may continue this??, mirage likes you, pathfinder is oblivious, soft, tehe, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosbf/pseuds/xiaosbf
Summary: a lot of legends disliked pathfinder. you would never understand why though. path was always so smiley and happy.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/You
Series: pathfinder ☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167617
Kudos: 12





	love triangle.

**Author's Note:**

> pathfinder is so cute. just some self-indulgent fluff. ( moved over from my wattpad account )

a lot of legends disliked pathfinder. you would never understand why though. path was always so smiley and happy. oh wait... that was probably the issue. he was always so smiley and happy.

personally you loved the robot. his positive vibes were a breath of fresh air. when competing in something like the apex games, you needed that happy vitamin every once in a while.

you, path, and mirage were in a squad together. mirage had made sure to keep his distance. “i need heavy ammo.” the holographic trickster announced as he scoured the small building for loot. 

“friends, i’ve found heavy ammo!” pathfinder said almost immediately. the trickster followed it with “i could use that.” but then he paused. mirage looked at you, whom was cleaning out their inventory.

suddenly, the male had his hands on your shoulders and you looked up from your backpack. “ _please_ , give me some heavy ammo.” mirage begged in a whisper. you furrowed your eyebrows. “what? path just found some.”

“i don’t want anything from that...” he slowly turned his head in the direction of where he heard pathfinder. “smiling robot..” he was now looking back at you again. you sighed. “fine.” you dropped a stack for him.

with yet another sigh, you travelled to where pathfinder pinged the ammo. or at least you tried to, before getting the building door slammed in your face. “ow-“ you grunted in pain. you took a few steps away from the door and in came pathfinder.

his little display showed an anxious emoticon. “i’m so sorry, friend!” he told you. you waved a dismissive hand at the robot. “it’s fine. it’s fine.”

mirage came into the portion of the building where path was hovering over you in concern. he wasn’t sure what to do..

“are you okay?” mirage said, looking over to the robot with a glare. pathfinder just waved. “yeah. i’m fine. it was just an accident.” you told mirage quickly. a happy emoticon showed on path’s screen as he turned to mirage. he dropped some heavy ammo at mirage’s feet.

both of you looked down. “no thank you.” he said, before leaving. pathfinder made a sad face, but you picked it up for yourself. “well, i needed heavy ammo, so thank you path.” you said with a smile. “you’re welcome. i love you too!”

so cute. how could people not like him again?

later in the match, pathfinder had just wiped out an entire squad and became kill leader. mirage let out an exasperated sigh. “of course the robot is kill leader.” and he went on to heal himself up.

one of mirage’s decoys were still up and pathfinder was currently trying to give it a high five. cute.

“look at him.” mirage shook his head in disappointment. you only laughed. “oh, c’mon on! he looks cute. i mean just look at him.” you mimicked that one emoji.

the male gave you a side glance that said “you’re crazy.” before officially saying “he is not cute.” you only laughed of course, nudging mirage’s shoulder. “maybe not to you, but to me he is.” with that, you walked over to path, dropping him a medkit for his health.

mirage was always wondering what you saw in robots. first the smiling robot then the murder bot. let’s not even mention how you made friends with lifeline’s and crypto’s drone.

your abilities weren’t even depending on a bot of any kind. he seriously would never understand. thankfully, you were cute, so he’d let it slide.

his decoy disappeared and immediately you called out, “create another one of your decoys!” you pointed a finger at path’s sad face. he sighed, shaking his head. nonetheless, he created the decoy anyway. 

yep, you were definitely lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> want more? i take writing commissions! find out more information here: [commission info](https://virtualventi.tumblr.com/post/638760724242579456/commission-info-hi-lovelies-i-have)


End file.
